Fantasía
by SkinnyBunny
Summary: No quiero dar spoilers. Lemon, Kevedd, yaoi. One-shot.


A mis adorados lectores: Por motivos que están fuera de mis manos, el capítulo 33 de Filofobia, tendrá que esperar aún más, así que para compensarlos, les escribiré una serie de one shots para que la espera no sea tan larga, al menos podrán leer algo nuevo. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

 ***Este fic contiene lemon, bastante explícito y algunas situaciones que podrían resultar ofensivas a aquellos que no gocen del yaoi. Pero sé que les vale tres kilos de pepino y aquí están de sucios. Enjoy it!***

-Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

-Nathan Goldberg es propiedad de Candy Acid.

• ***○*•**

 **FANTASÍA**

Una mañana calurosa, en la preparatoria de Peach Creek, un par de amigos caminaban hacia los jardines. La brisa fresca y el olor a flores inundaba el ambiente, pues el verano estaba en pleno apogeo. Se detuvieron bajo un frondoso árbol a tomar la sombra. Desde ese lugar podían ver directamente la entrada de la institución, y al mismo tiempo tener privacidad, después de todo tenían un interesante tema que planear.

Cuando un chico delgado, de tez muy blanca y hermosos ojos azules cruzó la puerta, el par de amigos lo miraron fijamente, hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos.

—¿Lo viste? – preguntó un pelirrojo, que no dejaba de sonreírle al horizonte.

—Sí, pero no pude verlo detalladamente desde esta distancia.

—No te preocupes, después incluso hablarás con él. No sé cómo es que nunca lo has visto.

—Kevin, ¿Seguro que le gustas?

—Muy seguro. Ese tonto siempre me mira con cara de idiota, y cuando me acerco se pone muy nervioso, y qué decir de cuando le hablo.

—Tal vez solo te tiene miedo.

—El miedo no te hace sonrojar, Nathan, sé que le gusto.

—Entonces… ¿es el elegido?

—Así es. No hay nadie mejor que él.

—Está decidido entonces Kevin.

—Vamos a clases, no quiero problemas en estos momentos.

El par de amigos se dirigió ahora al enorme edificio. Kevin y Nathan, mejores amigos desde secundaria, miembros del equipo de americano de la escuela, rompecorazones aunque no lo buscaran, bastante populares y cualquier otro cliché que se imaginen, ese par era inseparable.

Nazz, la mejor amiga de ese par, una linda chica que corría con la suerte de ser amada por ambos, era la única que contaba con su ciega confianza y absoluta lealtad, pues aunque cualquiera mataría por su amistad siquiera, no había otra persona que los apoyara como ella. Por esa razón solo a ella le contaban sus más preciados y ocultos secretos

La chica estaba en el pasillo principal, repartiendo invitaciones con una enorme sonrisa, pues su cumpleaños era el viernes de esa semana. Ya era conocida su fiesta, como cada año, en su casa. Ella invitaba a todos a su enorme piscina, con música toda la noche, y alcohol en grandes cantidades, pues tenía una hermana mayor que siempre llevaba a sus amigos universitarios, y nadie quería quedar fuera. En eso estaba cuando Nathan cubrió sus ojos, y Kevin le quitó las hojas de las manos.

—Mmm… manos sedosas y dedos delgados, suéter de lana, y un apestoso perfume, no puedes ser otro más que Nat. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que apestoso? No sabes de buenas cosas mujer. – Le dijo Nathan ofendido.

—La verdad es que si apesta. – Siguió Kevin, devolviendo las hojas a su dueña.

—Par de insolentes. Ustedes tienen pésimos gustos.

—Lo dice el que se revolcó con Lee Kanker en el baño del laboratorio. – Se burló Nazz.

—¡Solo fue una vez! – Exclamó con el rostro rojo. —Además ni siquiera pude terminar. Es muy mala en el sexo.

—Ya cállate, no quiero imaginarme esa escena. – Dijo Kevin provocando la risa de Nazz. —Y bien, dime Nazz ¿Ya lo invitaste?

—Le di una invitación hace rato, pero me dijo que no es un amante de las fiestas. Lo siento Kev.

—Mhmp. Ese tonto, es un aburrido.

—Trataré de convencerlo, solo necesito encontrar un buen pretexto para pedirle que vaya. Pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho, sería muy fácil usar mis encantos, pero a él le gustan los hombres.

—Pero… si hay una manera en que puedas usarlos Nazz. – Dijo Kevin con expresión animada, como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

—Explícame.

—Sí Kevin, ¿Cómo Nazz podría convencer a tu amorcito de ir?

—Doble D es mejor amigo del idiota de Eddy, ¿no? Tú le gustas mucho a ese idiota, y Doble D y el otro idiota más grande, siempre hacen lo que el idiota líder les dice.

—¡Ah no! ¡Eso no! – Exclamó Nazz aterrada. Nathan los miró confundido.

—Por favor Nazz.

—Olvídalo Kevin, no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Nathan.

—Por favor preciosa, eres la única que puede ayudarme. – Kevin la tomó de las manos suplicando.

—Es que… debe haber otra forma.

—¿De qué hablan? Estoy perdido.

—Solo Eddy es capaz de convencerlo, y solo lo hará si tú se lo dices, por favor haz esto por mí.

—No lo sé Kevin… ¿es tan importante para ti? – Kevin asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Nazz no pudo negarse a la petición de su amigo. —De acuerdo. Pero solo porque no hay otra forma.

—¿Otra forma para qué?

—Muchas gracias Nazz, eres la mejor. – le dijo Kevin mientras la abrazaba, para luego irse junto con Nathan, dejándola sonriendo, negando con la cabeza. Ese par, sin duda, estaba loco.

La hora de la salida llegó. Los estudiantes corrían como animales salvajes, entre esos animales se encontraba Eddy, pero al ver como Nazz, la chica de sus sueños lo llamaba con la mano, se detuvo en seco. ¿lo llamaba a él? Al no moverse, la rubia suspiró, y comenzó a acercarse ella. Eddy estaba nervioso, sus pies no le respondían, solo atinó a sonreír como idiota cuando, Nazz con su bella sonrisa lo había saludado.

—Gracias por detenerte Eddy. ¿ya te di invitación para mi fiesta de mañana? – Eddy negó con la cabeza, y la boca abierta. —Bien, aquí tienes. Ya que es mi cumpleaños es muy importante para mí que vayan todos mis amigos. Y ustedes lo son, crecimos juntos y pasamos cosas muy geniales. "no puedo creer las cosas tan cursis que tengo que decir por ti, Kevin" – pensó con una sonrisa fingida. —Entonces, me encantaría que fueras Eddy, también Ed y Doble D. ¿podrías llevarlos? Te estaré agradecida totalmente. – Eddy asintió aún sin decir nada. Solo sonreía como idiota, ahora Nazz entendía porque Kevin insistía en decirle así. —¿Lo harás? ¡Genial! Entonces, los espero el viernes. No me quedes mal. – Nazz dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a un hipnotizado Eddy en shock.

Ahora solo le quedaba convencer a sus amigos de ir, pues era la primera vez que los invitaban, no podían perderse el evento del año.

•*○*•

—Muchas gracias preciosa, te debo una. – Kevin hablaba por teléfono con Nazz, que le informaba que ya había invitado a los Eds. Nathan estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa, al parecer la primera parte de su plan ya estaba hecha. —Nos vemos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Está segura que Eddy los llevará. Él irá.

—Perfecto, entonces planeemos nuestra estrategia. Oh rayos ya estoy emocionado.

—También yo Nat, también yo.

* * *

—De ninguna manera Eddy. – Dijo Edd que se encontraba en la habitación del mencionado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gustan las fiestas, o reuniones, o ningún tipo de eventos de ese tipo que fomenten el alcoholismo, el desorden y el comportamiento salvaje.

—Vamos Doble D no seas aguafiestas. – Le dijo Ed, que leía una revista de cabeza en el sofá de su amigo. —Además Nazz es nuestra amiga.

—¿Lo es? Ella nunca ha mostrado interés en nosotros, a decir verdad, no comprendo la razón por la cual nos invitó a su fiesta, nunca lo hace.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que lo hizo esta vez. Me pidió que fuéramos porque nos considera importantes, y yo… tu sabes que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, siento que si me invitó personalmente fue por algo bueno. – Eddy miraba a Edd con súplica, y no era muy común verlo así.

—¿Pero yo que tengo que ver?

—Sabe que tú y Ed son mis mejores amigos, siempre estamos juntos.

—Pueden ir a la fiesta sin mí. No tengo problema con eso.

—Nada de eso Doble D, necesito tu apoyo, y que me aconsejes, cuando Nazz se acerca me quedo sin habla.

—Oh Eddy no es para tanto.

—¿Ah no? ¿Nunca te has sentido como un idiota cuando "alguien" se te acerca? – Preguntó Eddy con ironía. Edd se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pensar en ese alguien, ese pelirrojo que lo ponía tan nervioso que olvidaba su propio nombre.

—Vamos Doble D, será divertido. – Insistió Ed. Edd miró a sus amigos, se veían muy emocionados por ir a dicha fiesta, y la realidad era que él también moría de ganas de ir, pero no sabía cómo comportarse, sobre todo porque había una persona que lo cohibía de tan solo pensar en él, y estaba seguro que estaría ahí, pues era el mejor amigo de la festejada.

—Está bien amigos. Iré con ustedes. – Dijo no muy convencido. Ed y Eddy alzaron los brazos en señal de victoria y lo abrazaron riendo, lo que recibió con mucho gusto.

* * *

El día de la fiesta llegó. Nunca, un viernes le había aterrado tanto a Kevin, pues esa noche, sería la noche. La noche que se llevaría a cabo su más grande fantasía. Los vellos de su piel se erizaban solo de pensarlo. Pero, ¿y si Edd no asistía a la fiesta? No habría problema en ir a buscarlo hasta su casa, pues estaban en la misma calle, pero, ¿con que pretexto? Lo necesitaba en la fiesta, era la única forma. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación, Nathan entró con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Estás listo Kevin?

—No. – Le dijo sin pensarlo.

—Vamos hombre, estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte solo, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

—Sí lo sé, es que estoy nervioso.

—¿El gran Kevin nervioso? Tonterías. Ahora vayamos a casa de Nazz. – Kevin obedeció. Siguió a su amigo y cruzaron la calle hasta donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Al ser ya las 10:00 pm, había bastantes personas en la fiesta, la música era muy pegadiza y el ambiente en verdad estaba muy bien. Daban ganas de bailar solo con mirar la pista llena de chicas bastante alegres que no dejaban de disfrutar cada canción.

Kevin y Nathan caminaban entre la gente, saludándolos a todos como si fueran famosos en un evento internacional. Kevin buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo, pero no había señales de él o sus amigos. Eso lo hizo preocuparse un poco. Se dirigió hasta el patio, donde se encontraba su amiga. La chica estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina, pero solo sus pies estaban en el agua, tomaba de un vaso, rodeada de chicos que amaban verla en tan lindo traje de baño. Kevin se acercó, y al pararse detrás de ella, los que la rodeaban, instintivamente se alejaron, dejándolos a solas.

—¡Kevin! – lo saludó —Llegas justo a tiempo. ¿quieres?

—No gracias Nazz. No quiero tomar esta noche.

—Claro, entiendo. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¿No ha llegado?

—No. Pero Eddy me confirmó que sí vendría, y dudo que venga sin él, no te preocupes, trata de pasarla bien en lo que llegan.

—¡Kevin! – gritó Nathan mientras corría hacia ellos. —El objetivo acaba de llegar, y se ve muy lindo, en serio. – Kevin se puso nervioso automáticamente, su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

—De acuerdo terminemos con esto. – Dijo decidido. Le quitó a Nazz su bebida, y se la tomó de un solo trago, ante su mirada burlona. La chica se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Nathan, les sonrió y se dirigió hacia los Eds, seguida de ambos.

—Tranquilo Doble D, no es tan malo, la pasaremos bien. – le dijo Eddy a su amigo que no dejaba de mirar con sorpresa tremenda fiesta.

—Solo espero que nadie vaya a comenzar una pelea o algo así. – contestó nervioso.

—No te preocupes por eso Doble D. – Dijo Nazz que llegó de repente. —Aquí todos somos tranquilos. Bueno no todos pero, siempre se comportan.

—¡N-Nazz! – Saludó Eddy.

—Hola chicos.

—¿Qué hay trío de tontos? – Kevin quiso sonar natural. Recibió un codazo de parte de su amiga.

—¿Ya conocen a Nathan? – Preguntó la chica. —Es un buen amigo mío y de Kev. Ellos son Ed, Doble d, y Eddy.

—Hola. – lo saludaron los tres.

—¿Cómo están? Me han hablado mucho de ustedes, en especial de ti Doble D. – le dijo sin pena, causando el sonrojo de Kevin y la sorpresa del susodicho.

—¿De… mí?

—Les agradezco mucho que vinieran. – interrumpió Nazz, ahora dando un codazo y un pisotón al bocón de Nathan. —Hay comida, bebidas, pueden entrar a la piscina, o bailar un poco, siéntanse en su casa.

—¡Comida! – gritó Ed corriendo hacia una enorme mesa, devorando todo lo que podía.

—Ese muchacho me vuelve loco. – Dijo Eddy riendo.

—Me disculpo por los pocos modales de mi amigo. – Dijo Edd nervioso.

—No hay problema. Bien, los veo al rato. – se despidió Nazz, pero antes de poder irse, recibió un leve empujón de parte de Kevin, la chica entendió la situación. Suspiró. —¿Quieres bailar Eddy?

—¿Quién yo? (inserte meme aquí)

—Vamos no acepto un no por respuesta. – Nazz lo tomó del brazo, y con todo su pesar lo llevó a la pista. La verdad era que Eddy no le gustaba ni un poquito, pues, aunque físicamente había cambiado mucho, seguía actuando como un niño irritable y embustero. Odiaba que fuera tan presumido. Pero si su amigo Kevin la necesitaba, ella haría cualquier cosa por él. Mientras ellos bailaban, y Ed se acababa hasta las servilletas, Edd solo estaba ahí parado, intimidado frente a Kevin, que lo miraba fijamente.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Doble D. – le dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿De verdad? – le preguntó sonrojado.

—Sí… pues… es agradable que haya viejos amigos ¿sabes? – Kevin rascaba su nuca, nervioso.

—No estaba muy seguro de venir, sabía que Eddy me dejaría a mi suerte, pero me alegra que no todos son desconocidos para mí. – Le sonrió de forma inocente. Kevin lo miró fijamente; sus labios le parecían endemoniadamente apetecibles, solo con pensarlo se sonrojó.

—Dejen las formalidades, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a servirnos algo? – sugirió Nathan.

—Vamos. – dijo Kevin.

—Oh no, les agradezco mucho pero no me apetece.

—¿Por qué no? No me digas que nunca has probado el alcohol. – le dijo Nathan incrédulo.

—Si lo he hecho, una vez encontramos las cervezas del padre de Eddy, nos pusimos muy mal en su casa… me dio una terrible resaca, por cierto.

—Entonces ya sabes cómo es esto. Ven vamos, solo una. – insistió, Edd lo miró sonriendo con timidez, fue cuando Kevin le pidió que solo los acompañara una vez para que aceptara.

—De acuerdo, pero solo una, no quiero ser grosero. – Les dijo en un tono casi infantil. Kevin y Nathan se miraron con complicidad.

Llegaron a la barra, y prepararon una mezcla con vodka, refresco de toronja y jugo de limón. Le dieron un vaso a Edd, que lo aceptó a regañadientes.

—Vamos tómalo con calma. – le dijo Kevin. Edd bebió un pequeño trago e hizo mueca de desagrado. Kevin rio ante su reacción. —Le tomarás el gusto en un momento.

Edd sonrió, no podía negarse ante la insistencia de Kevin. Le gustaba mucho, desde siempre, y estar ahora con él, compartiendo un trago junto a su mejor amigo, lo hacía sentirse especial.

—Ten toma otro. – Le dijo Nathan ofreciéndole un vaso, cuando terminó con el primero.

—No gracias, no estoy acostumbrado, no quiero embriagarme.

—Tiene muy poco alcohol, es prácticamente puro refresco.

—Vamos Doble D, no nos desprecies. – Le dijo Kevin. Y pues nada, no pudo negarse. Era cierto que el alcohol no se percibía mucho, así que lo tomó rápido.

—¡Vamos a ponerle ambiente a la noche! – gritó Nathan levantando su vaso, lo siguieron los gritos de emoción de todos.

—Nathan es muy extrovertido. – Dijo Edd riendo de su exótico baile.

—Yo creo que solo es escandaloso. Pero me cae bien el idiota. – Kevin le sonrió.

Al pasar los minutos, Edd aceptó un tercer vaso, total, sabía que la cantidad de vodka era mínima. Lo que no sabía, era que en realidad el sabor del vodka se perdía con la mezcla, provocando que siguiera bebiendo sin control, estuvo charlando con Kevin como una hora y cuando menos pensó, ya estaba muy mareado.

—¿Quieres otro? – preguntó Nathan al notarlo un poco más desinhibido, pues reía fuerte y bailaba despacio.

—¡Dame otro! – exclamó gritando de felicidad, varios lo miraron divertidos, pero Eddy se preocupó.

—Creo que debo ir con Doble D. – le dijo el menor de los Eds a la festejada.

—No te preocupes, Kevin lo cuidará.

—¿Kevin? Ese idiota no cuida otra cosa más que su bicicleta. – Eddy se dirigió hacia ellos. Nazz lo siguió, pues había prometido a Kevin que lo distraería toda la noche.

—Diablos Doble D. – Kevin lo detuvo al verlo tambalearse. —Creo que ya bebiste demasiado.

—No estoy borrachhho. – contestó quitándole el vaso y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

—Vaya, es muy obstinado el pequeño ¿eh? – se burló Nathan.

—¡Cabeza de calcetín! – gritó Eddy llamando la atención de los tres.

—¡Eddy! – Edd se abalanzó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo del cuello y llenando su mejilla de besos. Kevin sintió como la sangre le hervía de celos. —¡Mi mejor amigo!

—¡Rayos! Estás ebrio. El que no quería venir ¿verdad? – le preguntó con ironía.

—No podía faltar al cumpleaños de tu novia…

—¡Cállate tonto!

—Vamos dile a Nazz lo que sientes. – Edd balbuceaba y al mismo tiempo reía mientras hablaba. —¡oye Nazz! ¿sabes lo mucho que mi amigo te quiere?

—Suficiente Doble D, voy a llevarte a tu casa.

—¡Pero no quiero irme! – Edd se soltó del agarre de Eddy y corrió hacia la piscina.

—¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi amigo? – Eddy estaba molesto.

—Solo le dimos un par de tragos… no seas aguafiestas, se la está pasando bien. – dijo Nathan.

—¿Aguafiestas yo?

—Eddy tranquilízate. – le dijo Nazz con calma. —Es bueno que de vez en cuando Doble D saque su lado divertido.

—Pero Nazz, él no sabe tomar, puede hacer tonterías.

—No lo creo, es Doble D después de todo, solo está… un poquito alegre. – justo cuando Nazz terminó esa frase, el sonido de un golpe en el agua se hizo presente. Todos giraron y vieron como Edd estaba dentro de la piscina junto a un grupo de chicos que no dejaban de reírse.

—¡Doble D! – Eddy corrió hacia él. Nazz miró a Kevin y Nathan con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dijeron que solo le quitarían la timidez, no que lo volverían un salvaje.

—Lo sentimos. – dijeron al unísono.

—Creo que tu plan fracasó Kevin. – dijo la chica, dispuesta a irse, pero Kevin la detuvo.

—No. Aún podemos hacerlo, solo ayúdame con Eddy.

—Ya lo entretuve como dos horas, no hicieron nada.

—Por favor preciosa, es lo último que te pido. – suplicó Kevin con unos enormes ojos, Nazz no pudo negarse.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero más vale que valores lo que hago. – los tres fueron directamente con Edd y Eddy, el primero ya había salido de la piscina, y parecía más calmado, aunque no dejaba de temblar.

—No sabes medirte Edd, eres un maldito borracho. No puedo dejarte solo porque te metes en problemas. – lo regañaba Eddy. ¿desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles?

—Déjalo en paz Eddy. – Habló Kevin. —Yo le insistí, fue mi culpa que se pusiera así.

—Ya lo creo, solo sabes causar líos.

—Solo estamos pasándola bien. Deja de exagerar.

—Doble D no hace estas cosas, es obvio que lo obligaste.

—No lo hice idiota, no es para tanto.

—Basta. No quiero que haya peleas, es una fiesta y somos amigos. – los calmó Nazz. —Nada pasó, Doble D está bien, y nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿Por qué no vamos tu y yo por uno de esos tragos que pusieron a Doble D así de feliz? – preguntó con sensualidad. Eddy tragó saliva.

—Perdóname Nazz… pero no puedo dejar solo a Edd. – Kevin se sorprendió ante las palabras de Eddy, estaba dejando a una chica a un lado, por su amigo. Era digno de admirarse.

—Oye tonto. – pero no podía permitir que arruinara su plan. —Ve con Nazz, yo… yo llevaré a Doble D a su casa. Después de todo es mi culpa que esté empapado.

—Olvídalo Kevin.

—Vamos Eddy, Doble D estará bien, está en buenas manos. – le dijo Nazz.

—Yo lo ayudaré Eddy. – dijo Nathan. —Sé que mueres de ganas de anotar con Nazz, así que aprovecha la oportunidad, no te preocupes tanto, se supone que eres el más relajado.

—Estaré bien Eddy. – le dijo Edd con una sonrisa amplia, tratando de disimular su aún enorme borrachera.

—¿Ves? – Nazz lo jaló del brazo, Eddy se despidió con una sonrisa y se dejó guiar. Kevin suspiró aliviado, ahora sí actuaría.

—Siento que me voy a caer…

—Te tengo Doble D. – lo sujetó Kevin. —Mejor vamos a llevarte a tu casa. Ayúdame Nathan.

—Claro. Llevemos a este bomboncito a su hogar.

—Gracias pero no hace falta que me acompañen, vivo del otro lado de la calle.

—Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie. – se burló Nathan.

—Sé que sigues muy mareado, pudiste mentirle a Eddy, pero yo sé que una borrachera de esa magnitud no se quita con simple agua fría.

Edd rio sonrojado. Nathan y Kevin lo acompañaron entonces. Lo llevaron cargando, cada uno de un brazo. Llegaron a su casa, que como de costumbre se encontraba sola. Abrió la cerradura con torpeza, no coordinaba bien, mentalmente se reprendió por tremendo espectáculo, sentía pena. Pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era quitarse su ropa mojada y dormir.

Una vez dentro, el corazón de Kevin se aceleró, estaba a punto de comenzar la que él creía, sería la mejor noche de su vida. Miró con complicidad a Nathan, que se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, mientras Kevin ayudaba a Edd a sentarse en el enorme sofá de la sala.

—Gracias por traerme chicos. – sonrió Edd.

—No agradezcas Doble D. – le dijo Kevin tratando de sonar natural, pero estaba sumamente nervioso.

—¿Volverán a la fiesta?

—No tenemos muchas ganas.

—¿Te importa si nos quedamos un rato aquí? – Preguntó Nathan sentándose junto a Edd.

—Para nada. Siéntanse cómodos por favor.

—Gracias. – le sonrió Nathan. Miró a Kevin, que parecía estar demasiado aterrado para comenzar, así que él tomó la iniciativa. —Deberías cambiarte de ropa Doble D.

—Sí, tienes razón… es solo que no me siento capaz de subir las escaleras. – dijo riendo.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, puedes hacerlo aquí, estamos solos. – sugirió con voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído, provocando nervios inmediatos en Edd, que no supo qué decir.

—No te apenes Doble D, no pasa nada. – dijo Kevin mirándolo con un leve sonrojo.

—Vinimos a ayudarte después de todo. – siguió Nathan, que, con un impulso, levantó la playera de Edd que, al sentir su estómago descubierto, trató de detenerlo, pero Kevin lo tomó de las muñecas.

—Deja que Nat te ayude. – ordenó con voz firme. Nathan entonces, subió la playera por completo, sacándola junto a esa estorbosa gorra, dejando el blanquecino torso de Edd desnudo. Sus cabellos húmedos se pegaron a su rostro, ocultando sus ojos. Pegó sus brazos a sus costados, tratando de relajarse, aunque no dejaba de temblar, no sabía si se debía al frío o a los nervios. Kevin le retiró el cabello acariciando su frente y delineando su mejilla, mirándolo fijamente. —¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Yo…

—Eres muy lindo Doble D. – Kevin lo besó, con ternura, sorprendiéndolo. Fue un beso fugaz. Al separarse, Edd miró a Kevin, sin entender nada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Sé que te gusto tonto. No trates de negarlo. – volvió a besarlo, con más intensidad esta vez. Nathan se levantó del sofá y, con toda la confianza del mundo, encendió el aparato de sonido del dueño de la casa, y conectó su celular.

—Hay que ambientar las cosas. – puso música relajada. Regresó a su asiento, colocándose muy cerca de Edd, pegando su torso a su espalda. Kevin dejó de besar a Edd, sonriéndole.

—Es turno de Nat. – le dijo pausadamente.

—¡¿Qué?! – Edd creyó no escuchar muy bien. Kevin lo tomó del mentón y lo volteó hacia su amigo.

—Vamos, no me digas que no te gusta Nathan. Es guapo, ¿no lo crees? – Edd lo miró apenado. Nathan sonreía de forma relajada. Sí. Era endiabladamente guapo.

—Lo… lo es. – confesó nervioso. El aludido sonrió triunfante, y sin perder el tiempo lo besó ahora él. A diferencia de Kevin, Nathan lo besaba de forma intensa, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Edd se hizo hacia atrás, sin dejar de corresponder el beso.

Kevin entonces, acarició su espalda, recorriendo con los labios lentamente sus hombros y su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Edd trató de liberarse, pero estaba aprisionado entre ese par.

—Relájate. – pidió Kevin con voz sensual, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. —Lo deseas tanto como nosotros.

Edd se dio cuenta en ese momento lo que pasaría, y aunque en su interior quería detenerse, no pudo. No supo si era culpa del alcohol, o si en verdad lo deseaba, pero estaba disfrutando mucho el momento. Nathan se separó de Edd, que tenía su rostro sonrojado, y respiraba de forma ruidosa.

—No tengas miedo hermoso. – le dijo para tranquilizarlo. —Vas a disfrutar mucho esto, lo prometemos. – Se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa, sorprendiendo a Edd, que no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Kevin hizo lo mismo, arrojando su camisa al suelo para sorpresa de Edd, que no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ese par era increíblemente atractivo.

Con ayuda de ambos, se puso de pie, quedando en medio de nuevo. Nathan volvió a besarlo, sujetándolo de los hombros, recorriendo ahora su cuello y clavículas con sonoros besos, que le arrancaban ligeros gemidos. Kevin lo abrazó por la espalda, bajó sus manos lentamente hasta su cadera, desabrochando su pantalón, lo bajó y Edd instintivamente sacó sus pies liberándose por completo de la prenda, quedando en bóxers. Kevin también se quitó el suyo, arrojándolo. Recorrió su espalda con la lengua, pegando su cuerpo con fuerza, Edd pudo sentir la dura entrepierna de Kevin justo en sus glúteos, excitándolo. Nathan dejó de besarlo y se alejó un poco, Kevin acariciaba a Edd por encima del bóxer, haciéndolo gemir. El primero se puso de rodillas ante Edd.

—Vamos a liberarte de esto. – le dijo Nathan al momento que deslizaba su última prenda. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Kevin lo besó justo detrás de la oreja. Nathan tomó el miembro, pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando los primeros fluidos que salían de Edd. —Sabes delicioso Doble D. – Comenzó a lamer la punta, succionando poco a poco, Edd no dejaba de gemir, aunque los besos de Kevin trataban de relajarlo. Nathan movía su cabeza gustoso, aumentando la fuerza y velocidad, Edd estaba en el cielo, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar, pararon.

Se miraron con complicidad, Kevin obligó a Edd a arrodillarse, junto con él, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Nathan entonces se liberó de su ropa restante, quedando completamente desnudo. Acercó su erección al rostro de Edd, que lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y Nathan al ver su expresión de niño inocente, casi se vuelve loco. Kevin acercó sus labios al oído de Edd, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Abre tu boquita. – ordenó Kevin en un susurro. Edd obedeció, tomó el palpitante miembro entre sus manos, y se lo llevó a la boca. Nathan se mordió los labios.

—Oh Doble D… eso… eso es. – exclamó el chico con descaro.

Kevin dejó de acariciar a Edd, sus dedos estaban completamente lubricados gracias al preseminal, que no dudó en probar.

—Nathan tiene razón, sabes delicioso. – Lentamente y con cuidado, introdujo un dedo a la entrada de Edd, que, al sentir ese intruso, se sobresaltó.

—Tranquilo Edd, no quiero lastimarte. – le dijo besando su espalda. —Relájate.

Edd se dejó hacer, sin dejar de complacer a Nathan, que instintivamente movía su cadera tratando de llegar más profundo en su inexperta boca. Sintió entonces, la punta de Kevin tratando de adentrarse en él, dejando escapar un leve "ah", que fue aumentando. Dejó de hacer lo suyo con Nathan, pues el dolor lo hizo doblarse, quedando en cuatro. Kevin apretó contra Edd, y de nuevo, una vez más, al sentir la presión contra la entrada, Edd soltó un gemido. Una embestida fuerte, dominante, erizó toda su piel. Kevin sonrió, estaba a punto de cumplir su deseo, como en sus sueños. La punta volvió a presionar con violencia. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo hizo, entró de una estocada a Edd. El dolor que el menor sintió, lo hizo ahogar un grito. Las lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas, temblaba.

—T...tranquilo… enseguida pasará. – lo consoló Kevin acariciando su espalda. Sale, entra, sale. Con sumo cuidado, hasta que se dio cuenta que el dolor que Edd sentía fue rápidamente reemplazado por una expresión de placer, iniciando así, a gemir otra vez.

Nathan no quiso quedarse fuera, se arrodilló frente a Edd, y lo indujo a continuar con su antigua tarea. Estaba sucediendo, al fin. Como lo planearon desde hacía semanas, Kevin le había confesado a su mejor amigo su más grande fantasía, y ahora estaba siendo realizada. Por parte de Edd, nunca imaginó que algo así pasaría, siempre pensó que su primera vez sería con alguna pareja que él quisiera mucho, alguien que lo tratara con nada más que amor. En cambio, se encontraba en medio de dos guapos muchachos que se dejaban llevar por el placer carnal. ¿Lo peor? Lo estaba disfrutando como un cualquiera.

La cadera de quién está abajo se elevó, Edd estaba pidiendo más. Kevin aumentó su ritmo, dejando escapar jadeos vulgares. Sus palmas golpearon los glúteos de Edd, dejando marcas rojas en su blanquecina y exquisita piel, provocando que gimiera sonoramente, a pesar de tener a Nathan dentro de su boca, quién no pudo más, sujetó con firmeza los cabellos negros, adentrándose lo más que pudo a su garganta, llegando al más supremo goce, el más gratificante para la carne. Gimió con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sudado y jadeante, se dejó caer en la alfombra, respirando agitadamente.

Edd al sentirse libre de la prisión de Nathan, se dedicó a disfrutar el placer que Kevin le brindaba. Por mucho tiempo soñó con ser parte de la vida de Kevin, y recibir una simple sonrisa de su parte, era para él, suficiente para que su día mejorara. Pero en ese momento, eran uno solo. A Edd le dolía, pero a la vez no, no le importaba nada más que el aliento que erizaba el vello de su nuca. A final de cuentas, el roce íntimo del sexo lo enloquecía. Kevin gruñó con potencia, gritó y balbuceó su nombre. Ese era el fin. Lo era. Kevin lo hizo en total armonía con el goce emocional de llegar al orgasmo dentro del ser más importante para su alma. Ahogó un vehemente gemido en su nuca, se hundió lo más posible en Edd. Lo mordió, sin planearlo, por mera necesidad de no gritar con desquiciada alevosía, en el hombro. La inocencia perdida de Edd, le pertenecía, y estaba júbilo de alegría por esa razón. Nathan los miraba con morbo, sentado en el sofá, acariciándose sin pena alguna. Kevin se alejó hacia atrás al soltarlo. Respirando con fuerza, como si sus pulmones fueran a colapsar. Edd se sentó, su piel brillaba por las gotas de sudor que lo cubrían, se reflejaban por la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana.

—Ven aquí bombón. – Le pidió Nathan. Edd lo miró sonrojado, pues aunque había alcanzado la cima minutos atrás, parecía que quería más. Y él no quería dejarlo insatisfecho. Como pudo, se puso de pie, y se detuvo frente a Nathan. No tuvieron que intercambiar palabras, con una simple mirada, Nathan le dio a entender lo que deseaba. Edd entonces, separó sus temblorosas piernas, colocó una rodilla de cada lado de la cadera de Nathan, apoyó sus manos en los hombros del de abajo, y con su ayuda, se acomodó para recibirlo en su interior. Poco a poco fue bajando, al sentir la punta justo en su palpitante entrada, que aún estaba algo resentida por Kevin. Eso no fue impedimento para Nathan, que elevó su cadera con fuerza, adentrándose en Edd, que solo atinó a gemir. —Muévete. – le ordenó.

Kevin los veía desde el suelo. Edd movía sus caderas lentamente, las manos de Nathan lo sujetaban de la cintura, bajando hasta sus glúteos, los cuales no tuvo recelo en apretar. Edd cada vez estaba más excitado, el dolor era menos, y sus ganas de sentir aumentaron. Sus movimientos fueron más y más rápidos. Cabalgaba a Nathan con desesperación, abrazándose a su cuello, saltando con fuerza, gimiendo sin parar. Kevin se levantó, mirando fijamente a Nathan, que al verlo dirigirse a ellos, empujó a Edd, sujetándolo de la cintura, y de un rápido y hábil movimiento, lo acostó boca arriba sobre el sofá, sin salirse de su interior. Lo tomó de las piernas, y comenzó a embestirlo, permitiéndole a su mejor amigo, unírseles. Kevin acercó su miembro, un poco flácido, a los labios de Edd, que lo tomó gustoso y sin pensarlo, comenzó a lamerlo.

—De…demonios… —gimió Nathan. —Tenías razón Kevin… esto es… increíble.

—Lo es. – respondió sonriendo. —Es mejor de lo que imaginé.

Los lengüetazos de Edd, provocaron que el pelirrojo endureciera de nuevo. Esta vez, fue más osado, pasó su lengua por sus testículos, moviendo su mano a lo largo de Kevin, que comenzó a soltar maldiciones a causa del placer que sentía. Nathan, motivado por el morbo de observar lo que recibía su mejor amigo, y el mismo movimiento que provocaba el sonrojo y los sonidos indecentes por parte de Edd, sintió que era el fin. Aumentó el vaivén de caderas, y acarició el abandonado miembro del menor. El choque de pieles sudorosas retumbó por la habitación. Sin importarle el intercambio de fluidos, tomó el rostro de Edd, deteniendo su juego con Kevin y lo besó de forma salvaje. Sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, erizándole los vellos de la piel. Mordió los ajenos labios y estiró sus piernas, llegando al más grande y satisfactorio orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

Respirando agitadamente, y con el corazón acelerado, salió de Edd. Se sentó, con los ojos cerrados soltó una risa de satisfacción. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba más que satisfecho. Kevin miró a Edd, que sonreía con timidez, y pudo notar que, aún estaba erecto. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a acomodarse frente a él.

—Qué egoístas hemos sido. – le dijo de forma sensual. —Aún no has llegado.

—Acábalo. – dijo Nathan con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Kevin miró a Edd a los ojos. Tomó su propio miembro, y se lo introdujo con fuerza. Edd solo apretó los párpados y tomó aire, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Kevin comenzó a moverse encima, apoyándose del respaldo del sofá, mientras que Edd lo abrazaba con fuerza, dejándole pequeños rasguños en la espalda, debido al dolor que se mezclaba placenteramente con la sensación de satisfacción. Kevin gritó de placer. Lo sujetó con firmeza y con fuerza descomunal, lo elevó, quedando de pie. Edd se abrazó del cuello del pelirrojo, y rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Kevin entraba y salía desesperadamente, ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello de Edd, apretando sus glúteos dejando la marca de sus dedos en su piel.

—Kevin… – Era la primera vez que Edd gemía el nombre de alguno de los dos. El nombrado sintió como su corazón estallaba de emoción. Escucharlo así, gozando, pidiendo más, lo hizo tocar el cielo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí… me gusta…

—Pídeme más. – le dijo frenando sus movimientos, y Edd que estaba a punto de llegar, sentía que moriría si no seguía.

—Quiero más Kevin.

—¿De verdad? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Po…por favor… – suplicó. —Si no sigues me volveré loco…

Kevin sonrió internamente al sentir a Edd revolverse con deseo. Lo sujetó con fuerza y lo pegó contra la pared. Inmovilizado, Edd sintió como Kevin entraba bestialmente en él. Disfrutaba con lujuria la nueva posición. Su torso golpeó contra la pared, completo. Las estocadas fueron firmes, veloces. Miró a Kevin a los ojos, que estaba respirando como si se ahogara. Lo sujetó del cabello, y con la boca abierta, gimió sin contenerse.

—Vamos Doble D… Termina. – pidió Kevin. —Termina para mí.

—Kevin…

—Dime…

—Te amo... – confesó entre jadeos.

Un gemido perturbó del todo el silencio. Kevin sintió como su abdomen se llenaba del perlado y espeso fluido seminal de Edd. Al mismo tiempo, los adentros de Edd comprimieron deliciosamente el órgano de Kevin, estimulándolo a que inundara el interior con su tibio fluido, con una fuerza e intensidad tales que su respiración se suspendió por algunos segundos, y de su boca, un ahogado grito de placer salió, para luego derrumbarse exhausto, sobre el suelo.

Kevin se retiró lentamente del interior de Edd, un débil quejido salió de los labios al sentir el tibio fluido blanco deslizarse entre sus piernas. Le sonrió con ternura a Kevin, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y sus cuerpos se normalizaban.

—Eso fue muy entretenido. – Dijo Nathan que se encontraba recostado en el sofá. Ambos lo miraron, sonriendo. A decir verdad, que alguien los estuviese observando, fue realmente excitante. Decidieron entonces, darse una ducha, después de todo, ese era el plan inicial de Doble D.

A la mañana siguiente, Edd se levantó de su cama. Se dirigió al baño, mojó su rostro con agua fría para despertarse completamente. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, su cuello tenía innumerables marcas, también su clavícula y sus hombros, marcas que no había notado hasta esa mañana. Sonrió. Después de la intensa actividad a la que ese par de amigos lo sometieron, se despidieron y lo dejaron descansar. Edd no sabía que era lo que pasaría desde ese momento en adelante, aunque lo más probable era que Nathan y Kevin ya lo habían hecho con otros chicos, y él solo había sido uno más en su lista.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se cubrió el torso con una playera, si sus amigos descubrían sus marcas, no sabría que decirles. Abrió la puerta tratando de pensar en un pretexto por si llegaban a descubrirlas, pero descartó esa idea al mirar a Kevin delante suyo, recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

—Ke…Kevin.

—Buenos días Doble D. – saludó de forma indiferente.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó con amabilidad.

—Bien, quiero pedirte, no, exigirte que no quiero que digas absolutamente nada a nadie de lo que pasó anoche. ¿Escuchaste? – Edd asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—En serio Doble D, es algo que no volverá a pasar. Nunca.

—No tienes que decirlo. Haré de cuenta que nunca pasó. – contestó no dándose por aludido.

—No es eso, es solo que fue algo de una noche, y realmente no quisiera repetirlo. – Edd agachó su rostro.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—No quieres volver a hablar del tema, y mucho menos volver a tener algo conmigo.

—No del todo tonto. – Edd lo miró confundido. —No quiero volver a tener que compartirte.

—De acuerdo, yo… ahora no entiendo.

—Pues… no quiero que toquen lo que es mío. – dijo tomándolo del mentón. —Quería tener un trío contigo y Nat, pero ya no quiero volver a permitirle tocarte. Solo quiero que seas para mí. Kevin lo besó. De la forma más dulce que pudo. Edd correspondió gustoso, abrazándose a su cintura. Se separaron y se miraron. —Por cierto… yo también te amo. – Edd no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado. Abrazó a Kevin de la forma más sincera y tierna que lo habían abrazado antes.

—¿Quieres desayunar conmigo Kevin? – preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, y las mejillas sonrosadas. El pelirrojo le revolvió los oscuros cabellos y besó su frente.

—Me encantaría Edd.

* * *

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Hola chicos (:

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, hasta me calenté. Just kidding…

Bien, ya que Filofobia estará en una pausa indefinida, me dedicaré a escribirles lo que quieran. En serio, pídanlo y lo haré.

Los leo, los amo, les agradezco si es que llegaron hasta acá, su tiempo.

Acepto reviews, buenos, malos, críticas, mentadas de madre.

Bunny.


End file.
